


Every you every me

by ficiosa



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, Stand by me references, The value of X references
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-18
Updated: 2012-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-29 18:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficiosa/pseuds/ficiosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU vecinitos con años de diferencia, Castle Rock Edition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every you every me

**Author's Note:**

> **La red social.  
> ** Mark/Eduardo.  
> AU _"Cuenta conmigo"_ y _"The value of X"_.  
>  Vecinitos jovenzuelos con años de diferencia.  
> 9800 palabras.
> 
>  **Avisos** : No sé ser dulce. He tratado de ser todo lo respetuosa posible con el tema de la diferencia de edades: he sufrido, de verdad, es algo que me encanta leer y ver en la ficción pero no sabía que me iba a dar tanto reparo hacerlo yo.
> 
>  **Yo le pondría de fondo:** Placebo, que es lo que he tenido en bucle. Y Ben E. King.
> 
>  **Notas:** Muchas gracias a , que es la mejor beta del mundo. Para por el AI de chocolaticida (en aisinfronteras). He metido a Randi porque me la mencionaban en la petición (aunque lo de meter gente real que no sale en la peli va contra mi religión, pero bueno).

**_My sweet prince, you’re the one, you’re the one_**

Ya no era como el primer mes. Mark casi consideraba amigos a esos chicos. Eran buenos tíos. Divertidos. Se preocupaban por él y le soportaban, que ya era bastante, como le dirían sus hermanas. Eran un poco borrachos, eso sí. Iba a acabar volviéndose un poco borracho él también. Dustin le saludó agitando la mano desde la cama.

\- ¡Hola Mark! ¡Viernes de cerveza!

Asintió con la cabeza. Quizás le viniera bien emborracharse un poco. Los viernes eran un poco más crueles que el resto de los días.

\- Pero no te pongas al portátil, tío, ven aquí con nosotros.

Estuvo un rato con ellos, pero después de un par de cervezas se volvió al ordenador. Estaba ligeramente achispado y bastante melancólico, una mala combinación para tener cerca el _LiveJournal_ y empezar a hacer confesiones que quizás mañana querría borrar. Pero tampoco era como si le leyeran muchos conocidos, y necesitaba sacárselo de encima, así que empezó a teclear.

 _“Nunca he vuelto a tener amigos como los que tuve cuando tenía doce años.  
Dios mío, ¿los tiene alguien?  
Y no he vuelto a querer a nadie como la primera vez.  
Es verdad que eso te marca.  
Te sigo echando de menos.”_

Actualizó el blog. Por lo menos había tenido cuidado de evitar pronombres de género. No era nada que le avergonzara, pero tampoco quería irlo publicando a los cuatro vientos nada más llegar a la universidad. Primero quería ver de qué pie cojeaban todos.

\- Mark, vuelve aquí, deja de empollar o lo que quiera que sea que estés haciendo.

Cerró el portátil y volvió a tumbarse en la cama con ellos.

 

* * *

 

 ** _Computer, Maschine, Panzermensch_**

Se conocían desde hacía bastante. Eran vecinos. Llevaban siendo vecinos varios años pero Mark no le había mirado de esa manera hasta ese verano. Quizás también porque no había mirado a nadie de esa manera hasta entonces. Tenía doce años. Era un crío, sí, pero casi todos sus amigos andaban ya con las hormonas revolucionadas. Él a veces se preguntaba si sería asexual por no ser como ellos. Y bueno, lo de amigos era un decir, eran conocidos, compañeros del colegio, chicos del barrio. Tampoco había tenido ningún amigo hasta ese verano. Sólo a sus hermanas.

Su hermana Randi fue en parte culpable de que le empezara a mirar de esa manera. Llevaba encoñada de él desde siempre, pero últimamente la cosa se había vuelto insoportable. _“Eduardo esto, Eduardo lo otro, ¿verdad que es guapo Eduardo?, ¡qué estilo tiene Eduardo sacando la basura!”_. Cada vez que ella se ponía así, Mark le hacía un gesto de provocarse el vómito y le decía que cualquier día se lo iba a contar al vecino. Y se ganaba una colleja. O varias. Esa tarde estaba especialmente empalagosa.

\- Creo que podría ser actor de Hollywood. Es guapísimo. Es más guapo que muchos de ellos. Además tiene un nombre muy resultón, así, con rollo latino, no tendría ni que cambiárselo.

\- Randi, no es latino, es brasileño.

\- Bueno, lo que sea. Es súper atractivo.

\- Sí, no está mal.

Ella se echó a reír un poco.

\- ¿No está mal, Mark? No sabía que _“entendieras”_ de estas cosas.

\- No seas idiota. No entiendo de nada. Es simplemente algo objetivo. Feo no es.

Su hermana se estaba meando. Se estaba ganando que esa vez intentara pegarla él a ella.

\- Joder, Randi, no hace falta ser gay para reconocer algo así. De hecho me sacan de quicio los tíos que no son capaces de decir si otro tío es guapo o no. Las tías podéis hacerlo entre vosotras y nadie os dice nada. Nosotros tenemos mucha más presión social con eso. Para estas cosas sólo hace falta tener ojos y criterio. Es más… ¿sabes lo que te digo? Los tíos que no son capaces de admitir que otro tío es guapo es porque están envidiosos o son maricas latentes, por eso no se atreven a decirlo.

\- Ay, Mark, me matas… ¿dónde has leído eso? – seguía descojonándose.

En momentos como ésos Mark se preguntaba por qué dios no le habría dado un hermano mayor en vez de a Randi. Uno como el vecino: formal, tranquilo, y sin el pavo subido.

\- Mark… ¿tienes novia?

\- Randi, déjame en paz.

\- ¿O alguna chica que te guste de clase?

\- Ay, Randi, de verdad. Que paso de las tías. Y de los tíos. Y de ti y de todo.

\- Sólo quieres a tu ordenador.

\- Mira, pues sí.

\- Un día te harás un robot para ti solo.

\- Pues puede.

\- ¿Y le pondrás una peluca de chica?

\- Le haré con la puta cara del vecinito, para darte celos.

Y se tuvo que callar al recibir un capón en la cabeza. No hay nada peor que una hermana mayor pasando el pavo y con fuerza en los puños.

 

* * *

 

 _ **But are 'friends' electric? Only mine's broke down and now I've no one to love**_

Lo cierto es que a pesar de ser vecinos nunca habían hablado demasiado. Se sacaban muchos años. En realidad no se sacaban tantos, apenas cinco, pero a esas edades se notaba mucho. Eduardo le veía como a un crío así que le hablaba como a un crío. A Mark le fastidiaban esos tonitos condescendientes porque estaba en esa edad en la que los chavales ya se creen hasta mayores. Además él era bastante menos infantil en muchos aspectos que cualquiera de su edad. No intercambiaban mucho más allá de unos saludos cordiales. Mark le dejaba las conversaciones (o los intentos) a su hermanita.

No habían hablado mucho hasta ese día. Randi y sus hermanas pasaban el fin de semana en una fiesta de pijamas en casa de unas amigas y sus padres iban a salir, así que le habían pedido al vecino que hiciera de canguro. A Eduardo le venía bien el dinero porque estaba ahorrando para la universidad. Su familia tenía dinero a punta pala, más que ellos, pero sabía (por su hermana, claro) que él quería pagarse sus propios estudios, al menos todo lo que fuera posible. Por eso llevaba años cogiendo trabajos de verano de tres al cuarto y cuidaba chavales en sus ratos libres. Cuando sus padres se lo dijeron fue como si le dieran juntas todas las azotainas que no le habían dado cuando tenía ocho años.

\- Tengo casi trece años, no necesito que nadie me cuide. No voy a prenderle fuego a la casa.

\- Lo sabemos, Mark. Es sólo para que eche un ojo a todo. Y para ayudarle con eso de su carrera.

A Mark le reventaba tener a prácticamente un desconocido toda una noche de viernes con él. Y más a un desconocido tan buen chico que hacía lo que fuera para pagarse sus cosas. Si necesitas dinero y tu familia lo tiene, lo pides. Punto. No hay nada de malo en ello. Mark no terminaba de entender el razonamiento del _“vecino latino”_. Hasta pensaba a veces que iba de santo para que la gente le quisiera más, que hacía ese tipo de cosas de cara a la galería para parecer adorable. Y a él se la traía floja ser adorable con quien fuera.

\- Buenas noches, Mark – le dijo todo educado cuando le abrió la puerta.

\- No tienes que estar aquí. Vete a tu casa. Les diré a mis padres que has estado aquí toda la noche vigilándome. No te preocupes. Te pagarán igual.

\- Mark, eso no estaría bien.

\- No necesito que me cuiden – le contestó, casi enseñando los dientes.

\- No voy a “cuidarte”, sólo estaré un rato por aquí.

\- Te lo digo en serio.

\- De verdad, se lo he prometido a tus padres. No te molestaré.

\- Haz lo que te dé la gana.

Mark estaba harto de discutir con gente de esa edad que le trataban como a un niño, ya tenía experiencia con Randi, así que se fue hacia su cuarto dejándole allí en la entrada.

Sabía que Eduardo había entrado en la casa porque había oído cerrar la puerta, pero no sabía dónde estaba. No había ido detrás de él a su cuarto, a dios gracias, pero no sabía qué estaba haciendo. Tampoco era como si le importase.

Tan sólo media hora después sí que le importaba, sí que le intrigaba, así que se dio un paseíto hasta la cocina para ver dónde estaba y qué demonios andaba haciendo tan callado. Le vio en el sofá, sentado, muy derecho, leyendo un libro.

\- ¿Qué es?

Eduardo giró la cabeza y le sonrió. Le mostró la cubierta.

\- Un libro sobre meteorología.

\- ¿Es para preparar algo de la universidad, para ir con algo de idea?

\- No. Es porque me gusta.

\- ¿Te gusta la meteorología? ¿De verdad?

\- Sí.

\- Menuda tontería. Nunca aciertan.

Eduardo se echó a reír.

\- ¿Qué te gusta a ti, Mark?

\- Los ordenadores – contestó de inmediato.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Son útiles.

\- ¿Lees sobre ellos?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Aunque no te obliguen en clase?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Sabes cómo funcionan?

\- Sí. Yo mismo me he hecho un par de ellos, con placas viejas – contestó orgulloso.

\- Pues a mí me pasa igual – dijo, con una sonrisa dulce – Me gusta poder predecir el tiempo porque creo que es útil. Me gusta saber cómo funciona eso.

\- No es lo mismo.

\- Sí, sí que lo es.

\- Lo que tú digas.

Eduardo puso un poco los ojos en blanco. Mark no era un chico que armara jaleo ni rompiera cosas, pero probablemente era de los más difíciles que le habían tocado nunca. Decidió darle un poco de carrete para que no estuviera tan a la defensiva.

\- ¿Me enseñas tus ordenadores?

\- ¿Entiendes de ordenadores? – le brillaron un poco los ojos.

\- No.

\- ¿Entonces para qué quieres que te los muestre?

\- Para aprender. Seguro que tú me puedes enseñar algo.

\- Viendo que no tienes ni idea, seguro – había cierta prepotencia en su tono, pero Eduardo sabía que ésa era la rendija por la que podía colarse para que el crío no fuera tan imposible.

Mark le llevó a su cuarto. Le estuvo enseñando el más nuevo que tenía, y uno mucho más viejo con el que ya no hacía mucho más que perrearle las tripas. Eduardo pensó que para tener la edad que tenía sí que sabía bastante de informática y electrónica, claro que también podía ser porque él no tenía ni zorra y cualquier cosa de ésas le parecía un mundo.

\- Así que la memoria va aquí.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y podrías ponerle más?

\- Sí, en ese hueco.

\- ¿Por qué no se la pones?

\- Porque sería muy cara. El modelo está prácticamente descatalogado, es viejo, y no servirían otras. No me compensa. Va bien con lo que tiene. Te hace ser más… optimizas más los recursos que tienes.

Eduardo pensó que, definitivamente, era un chico muy curioso. A veces sonaba hasta como un adulto. Casi más adulto que sus propios amigos o incluso él mismo. Sí, probablemente no necesitara que nadie le cuidara ya.

Mark le miraba, callado. Eduardo no sabía qué más decirle. Se le habían agotado los cartuchos de hacer como que se interesaba por eso de los ordenadores. Y de repente Mark soltó:

\- A mi hermana Randi le gustas.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Soy un bocazas, lo sé. Pero me está matando con ello. Si ella también te gusta sácala a bailar, o al cine o algo.

\- Yo no… no me había planteado nada con tu hermana, Mark.

\- ¿Te parece fea?

\- No, Mark, por dios. Tu hermana no es fea. Tiene un pelo muy bonito.

\- Yo lo tengo más bonito.

\- Eres increíble - Eduardo se echó a reír.

\- Oye, que no es ego. Es algo totalmente objetivo. Me lo dicen siempre. Pero bueno, ella tiene tetas, ya sabes.

Eduardo se sonrojó ligeramente.

\- Mark, voy a empezar la universidad en nada. No puedo andar con chicas ahora.

\- Sólo una cita, hombre, lo que sea con tal de que se calle.

\- Que no, de verdad.

\- Me va a estar dando el coñazo eternamente. No sabes cómo son las tías cuando se ponen así. Dirá que no le quieres dar una oportunidad porque…

\- Mark….

\- …yo soy un asocial de mierda que no me relaciono con los vecinos…

\- ¡Mark!

\- …y no me querrías como cuñado. De hecho, ya lo dice.

\- MARK, me gustan los chicos.

El. Silencio. Fue como si se cayeran todas las estanterías del salón juntas. Ese silencio del después.

\- No me puedo creer que acabe de contarte esto – dijo, totalmente ruborizado.

\- ¿Y por qué me lo has dicho?

\- Porque no te callabas, Mark, era como si te hubieran dado cuerda. Sacas un poco de quicio – Mark le clavó los ojos - Por dios, no se lo digas a nadie. Y menos a tu hermana. Si alguna vez le dices algo, dile que es que estoy muy centrado en los estudios.

\- Ya sabía yo que algo malo tenías que tener, tan perfecto no ibas a ser.

\- ¿Perdona?

\- Mis hermanas y mis padres se pasan el día comentando lo perfecto que eres, ya sabes, adorable y esas mierdas. Ya sabía yo que tenías que tener una patita negra.

\- Mark, esto no es nada malo. Si te digo que no lo cuentes no es porque sea algo malo, es sólo que… bueno, no es _fácil_. Dicen que ahora ya sí lo es, pero es mentira. Prefiero guardarme esas cosas para mí.

\- Ya.

Eduardo notaba cómo Mark le estaba inspeccionando como si fuera un bicho de laboratorio. No, no como a un bicho, como si fuera una de sus placas. Supuso que estaba intentando averiguar cómo “funcionaba” un gay.

\- ¿Y tú tienes un novio?

\- No.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Lo de que no tengo demasiado tiempo para algo más que estudio y curro es verdad.

\- Venga ya hombre, a otro con ese hueso.

Eduardo no se podía creer que le estuviera contando sus intimidades al hijo de los vecinos. Pero había algo en esos ojos que le daban cierta confianza. Aunque fuera un bocazas. Y luego estaba lo de que no paraba de hablar cuando entraba en bucle. Estaba claro que como quisiera saber algo no iba a parar hasta que se lo contaras. Iba a ser un auténtico dolor de cabeza.

\- Está bien. Me gustaba un tío. Pero a él le iban las chicas. Fin de la historia.

\- ¿Y no te gustan más?

\- No.

\- Pues qué putada. A mis amigos les gustan casi todas las tías. Les dan igual ocho que ochenta.

\- ¿A ti también?

\- Antes de que empieces como mi hermana ya te lo adelanto: a mí lo que me va es esto, los cables. Paso de las tías. Y, desde luego, de los tíos.

\- Vale, tranquilo.

\- Estoy tranquilo.

El resto de la noche antes de que volvieran los padres de Mark fue más o menos en la misma línea. Mark soltaba preguntas que nadie hubiera tenido cojones de hacerle y lo hacía de la forma más natural del mundo. Estaba claro que Eduardo era el primer gay que conocía, o al menos el primero que sabía que lo era, y le estaba intentando abrir las tripas como se lo haría a una calculadora vieja. Quería saber qué tipo de cable tenía cruzado para que le fueran los tíos en vez de las tías. Eduardo pensó al principio que era un poco odioso, le estaba haciendo contestar cosas que ni siquiera se había planteado nunca. Esas mierdas no te deberían de pasar hasta que tuvieras críos propios, que no iba a ser el caso. Luego empezó a ser hasta un poco divertido. No había malicia en su curiosidad, sólo intriga. Y entonces llegaron sus padres. Él cogió su dinero y se despidió amablemente de todos, rezando porque Mark no fuera tan bocazas con sus secretos como con los de su hermana.

 

* * *

 

 ** _I kissed a boy and I Iiked it_**

La siguiente vez que sus padres le dijeron que Eduardo iba a cuidar de él un viernes Mark no rechistó. Es más, hasta apuntó que aquello estaba bien, que el pobre chaval tenía que ahorrar. La verdadera razón era que después de lo de aquella noche había tenido las primeras eyaculaciones asociadas a alguien y no como mero ajuste nocturno del cuerpo. Había intentado hablar alguna vez antes con Eduardo al encontrársele, pero siempre le parecía que estaba un poco cohibido, y no le podía soltar algo así rápido y corriendo al salir a tirar la basura. Tampoco quería hablar de ello con nadie más por aquello que le había dicho, lo de que no era fácil. No tenía claro si esto de haberse empezado a correr en condiciones significaba que era gay, o bisexual, o simplemente que por fin se le estaban despertando las hormonas, pero no pensaba hablarlo con nadie en casa y menos con nadie del colegio. Tenía que hablarlo con Eduardo.

\- Buenas noches, Mark.

\- Pasa.

\- ¿Hoy no me dices que me vaya pero que me pagaréis igual?

\- No. Hoy quiero el placer de tu compañía – contestó en tono burlón.

Cerró la puerta. Eduardo estaba como esperando algo, que le dijera de ir al salón, o a abrir ordenadores otra vez, o lo que fuera. Y Mark tenía mucho que decirle, pero no era capaz. Por primera vez en su vida no le salían las palabras. Así que hizo lo único que sí le salió, aunque le extrañara incluso a sí mismo: se puso de puntillas y le besó en los labios. Eduardo se apartó.

\- ¿Pero qué haces?

\- Yo… lo siento. Pensé que te gustaría.

\- Por dios, porque te contara aquello no quiere decir que quiera algo contigo. Eres un crío.

\- No soy un crío. Tengo casi trece años.

\- ¿Y no decías que no te gustaban ni las chicas ni los chicos?

\- Pueden haber pasado un par de cosillas que me hayan hecho replantearme eso.

\- Ya…

Mark intentó volver a besarle.

\- Mark, para. Para ya.

\- Nunca me he enrollado con nadie, Eduardo – dijo, forzadamente lastimero.

\- Joder, es normal, tienes doce años. Yo a tu edad tampoco me había enrollado con nadie.

\- Muchos de mis amigos sí lo han hecho ya.

\- ¿Quieres hacerlo por eso, porque lo hacen tus amigos?

No, quería hacerlo porque se había corrido pensando en él, porque nunca antes le había pasado eso con nadie, con nada, ni con sus placas madre. Pero no se lo iba a decir tan a bocajarro. Ni siquiera él era tan bocazas para eso.

\- No quieres besarme porque no soy guapo.

\- Mark, no digas tonterías.

\- ¿Entonces crees que sí que soy guapo?

\- Maldito demonio – dijo agitándole un poco pelo – Pero no, no eres mi tipo.

\- ¿Cómo es tu tipo? – contestó, guiñando los ojillos.

\- Mayor que yo. Siempre.

\- Vaya mierda.

\- Sí. Lo sé.

\- Pero yo soy más maduro que otra gente. Me lo han dicho muchas veces. Seguro que tú también piensas lo mismo. Puedo ser casi tan mayor como tú, aunque sea más bajito.

El maldito chaval no dejaba de sacarle sonrisas: la mitad de las cosas que decía eran verdad y la otra mitad las decía con inocencia de niño.

\- Por favor – rogaba.

Estaba seguro de que Mark iba a empezar como aquel viernes anterior, dando la paliza con ello hasta que consiguiera lo que quería. Desde luego iba a tener suerte en el futuro, con los tíos, con las tías, y con todo, a base de insistencia.

\- Venga, está bien. Pero si te beso una vez tienes que prometer que te callarás el resto de la noche y me dejarás leer.

\- Prometido.

Eduardo se acercó, le dio un piquito inocente, y se apartó.

\- Ea, ahora déjame leer.

\- ¿Ya está?

\- Claro, ya está.

\- ¿Pero te crees que soy idiota? Vivo en el mundo. Y veo películas.

Eduardo pensó que a un chaval que todavía cree que la vida es como en el cine, adulto o no, no puedes dejarle con esa mierda de primer beso como recuerdo, así que se volvió a acercar y le beso un poco más en condiciones. La cosa se le fue un poco de las manos. Le parecía que el crío tenía algo de adorable e impetuoso, aunque a ratos fuera insoportable, así que se emocionó y le acabó echando un poco de lengua. Aunque era evidente que Mark no sabía ni qué hacer con ella notó que le estaba gustando, lo notó contra sus pantalones. Le apartó antes de ir más allá y dejar que se empezara a notar que a él también le estaba gustando más de lo que cabía esperar.

\- Ya. Con eso basta.

\- No ha estado mal. Quiero más.

\- Lo que quieres es ir al baño si no quieres destrozarte esos pantalones. Y creo que yo me voy a casa. No hace falta que te cuide nadie. Y yo no necesito tanto este dinero.

\- Está bien. No te vayas. No te pediré más. Háblame de meteorología. Seguro que puedes enseñarme algo de eso.

Y Eduardo pensó que un chaval que te copia tan rápido los trucos para colarse dentro de ti se merecía que al menos pasara un par de horas más con él. Se sentaron en el sofá y le empezó a contar algunas de las cosas que venían en ese libro y otras que había aprendido en anteriores. Parecía que Mark hasta le escuchaba y todo. Le estaba entrando complejo de profesor, como esas veces que daba de clases particulares. Claro que durante ninguna de esas clases los alumnos se le echaban a la boca. No habría ni pasado una hora cuando Mark lo había vuelto a intentar.

\- Mark… para.

\- Una vez más.

\- Eres un chico sin palabra, me habías prometido antes que pararías.

\- Sólo una vez más.

Casi le hacía pucheros el condenado. Esto de ser canguro era un asco. Nadie te avisa de que te vas a andar medio prostituyendo por ahí por cuatro duros. Aunque tampoco era exactamente eso, claro. Era algo más como esas cosas que todo tu cuerpo te advierte que no hagas, pero que aún así lo fastidias todo haciéndolas. Le estaba viendo con los labios entreabiertos, esperando. Y él también lo estaba deseando. Pero eso no estaba bien. Era un crío. Si los padres de Mark se enteraban de esto le iban a poner una denuncia y lo mismo hasta se iba a la mierda lo de ir a Harvard. Parecía como si Mark le hubiera leído la mente, porque añadió:

\- Si no lo haces les diré a mis padres que te has intentado aprovechar de mí.

\- No negocio con terroristas – le contestó muy serio – Y además, no te creerían.

\- Por favor, Eduardo, sólo una vez más. Te lo juro, de verdad, por lo que sea.

\- Por tu ordenador nuevo.

\- Hecho.

Maldito crío. Le hacía sentirse como un pervertido. Igual porque lo estaba siendo.

\- Está bien. Sólo una vez más.

Soltó el libro sobre la mesa baja. Le sujetó un poco la cara con la mano y volvió a besarle. A boca abierta directamente esta vez, qué demonios, se lo estaba pidiendo el cuerpo y el chico tenía ganas de marcha. Mark intentaba seguirle, un poco torpe, al tiempo que tiraba de él para que se recostaran en el sofá, colocando su cabeza sobre uno de los brazos perfectamente tapizados, y tirándole de la camisa para que se le pusiera encima. A Eduardo eso le pareció menos apropiado todavía, rozársele de esa manera, pero se dejó llevar. Hacía tanto tiempo que nadie le besaba con ganas, aunque fuera sin práctica… tanto sin estar en la boca de otra persona que ahora no era capaz de soltarle. Fue Mark el que luego se separó un momento. Le vio, con los ojos cerrados, dejando escapar un gemido agudo tan todavía de niño que le hizo volver a sentirse mal. Eduardo notó que Mark ya se había corrido y se separó del todo. Aunque tampoco hacía demasiados años que él había estado ahí ya se le había olvidado lo poco que se necesita a esa edad para empezar, para terminar y para todo.

\- Bueno, pues ya te has jodido la ropa. Anda, ve a cambiarte.

\- No, no quiero fastidiar más pantalones. Da igual. Sigue.

Y como Mark se le había vuelto a enganchar a la boca, Eduardo siguió. La necesidad y el ansia del muchacho eran el mejor cumplido que le habían hecho nunca. De vez en cuando se despegaba un poco de él para decirle que de tal o cual manera, que si un poco más despacio, dándole consejos como si le estuviera dando clases.

\- Al carajo los despacios, llevo esperando doce años.

Pero aunque le oyera quejarse en alto sí que veía que tomaba notas, que iba aprendiendo las cosas que le decía, que ponía empeño. Se esforzaba más que cualquiera de esos alumnos con los deberes de matemáticas. Y, para variar, era agradable tener a un alumno aplicado. Aunque volviera a correrse tan pronto de nuevo.

\- Da igual, da todo igual.

Pero no lo daba, porque tanta dedicación le había hinchado demasiado el ego, amén de otras cosas.

\- Voy un momento al baño, que es lo que tendrías que haber hecho tú.

Eduardo salió disparado al cuarto de baño. Estaba tan concentrado en acabar lo antes posible sin manchar nada que ni siquiera oyó la puerta abrirse.

\- Joder, la tienes más grande que mi padre.

\- Mark, por el amor de dios – le contestó girándose un poco.

\- Es impresionante… - y antes de Eduardo le pudiera dar las gracias por el cumplido, Mark añadió - …que _yo_ haya conseguido _eso_.

\- Sal de aquí ahora mismo, maldito egocéntrico, o te juro que te voy a dar todas las hostias que no te dieron tus padres en su momento.

Mark salió deprisa cerrando la puerta. Eduardo salió al poco rato, tras haberlo dejado todo impoluto.

\- Me vuelvo a mi casa. No más predicciones de tormentas. Me parece que ya hemos tenido demasiadas los dos. Esto no puede a volver a pasar, me haces sentir como Humbert Humbert.

Pensó que Mark no pillaría la referencia, que se tiraría media hora preguntándole por ese comentario.

\- Ella era una furcia. Y él un viejo. No es lo mismo. Al menos no mientras no te cases con mi madre. O con Randi.

\- ¿Has leído ese libro? – le preguntó sorprendido.

\- He visto la peli de Kubrick, que me ha ahorrado tiempo.

\- Creo que eres el crío más detestable que he conocido en la vida, con diferencia – dijo mientras recogía su libro y se marchaba hacia la puerta.

\- Tu polla no opina lo mismo.

Portazo.

 

* * *

 

 ** _I know, you want the sin without the sinner_**

Mark intentó encontrársele varias veces después de aquello, y lo conseguía, aunque no tenía buenos resultados. Tras el tercer intento fallido, decidió cambiar de estrategia y llamó a su casa un día que sabía Eduardo que estaba dentro. Le abrió su madre.

\- Hola Mark. ¿Qué quieres?

\- Buenos días, señora Saverin. ¿Está Eduardo en casa? Querría hablar con él.

\- Eduardo, ven aquí – gritó la madre.

\- Verá, ando un poco mal en el colegio. El curso pasado casi me quedaron las mates. Estoy practicando con problemas este verano. He oído que Eduardo a veces da clases. Me vendría realmente bien que me echara una mano.

Y no tuvo ningún reparo en decir aquello porque la última frase era cierta en el sentido más estricto posible.

\- Claro, bonito – Eduardo apareció tras su madre y puso los ojos como platos – Eduardo… ¿podrías darle algún día clases a Mark, ayudarle con las matemáticas? Es lo que mejor se te da – Eduardo no era capaz de abrir la boca - ¿Eduardo?

\- _O mai_ , estoy muy liado ahora, no puedo andar dando más clases particulares.

\- Pero es Mark, cariño, saca alguna hora de donde sea… si es verano.

Eduardo estaba a punto de reventar. Mark decidió forzar todavía un poco más la situación.

\- De hecho ahora ando súper atascado con una cosa. Seguro que es una tontería.

Eduardo le estaba asesinando de todas las maneras posibles, en su cabeza y desde sus pupilas.

\- Serían sólo unos diez minutos, de verdad.

\- Está bien. Pasa – terminó accediendo – Ven a mi cuarto.

Mark le siguió. Eduardo cerró la puerta con rabia y le hizo un gesto para que si pensaba hablar, lo hiciera bajo.

\- Así que aquí vives – dijo, cartografiando las paredes.

\- Voy a matarte, maldito demonio… ¿Cómo te atreves a dejarme en evidencia delante de mi madre? – decía en susurros.

\- Vengo por las matemáticas, eso es totalmente cierto – contestó Mark con una voz que parecía hasta sincera.

\- ¡Y encima será hasta verdad!

\- Claro que no, gilipollas – se puso de puntillas y se lanzó a comerle la boca.

A Eduardo le mataba que cada vez que intentaba que hacer algo tuviera que ponerse de puntillas, era como si con cada uno de esos gestos volviera a recordarle la edad que tenía.

\- Quita – dijo apartándole – Ya te dije que nunca más.

\- Lo estás deseando tanto como yo.

\- **NO**.

\- Vale. Me quedaré a las matemáticas entonces. Venga, enséñame los límites – dijo sonriendo con malicia.

\- Todavía no te tocan.

\- Quiero ir adelantando trabajo. Me gusta estar adelantado a lo que me corresponde. Mmmm. No hay dos sillas para ese escritorio. Vamos a tener que sentarnos en la cama – lo hizo mientras lo decía – Así que aquí es donde te la cascas pensando en jovencitos.

\- Mark, haz el favor de callarte ya.

\- No tengo otra cosa mejor que hacer con la boca ahora mismo...

\- _Nossa_.

\- …aunque sería tan fácil callarme. Creo que sí. Sí, lo sería.

\- Para ya.

\- Y adecuado, porque puedo empezar a subir el tono de voz hasta que tu madre oiga lo que estoy diciendo… - y lo iba subiendo mientras lo decía.

\- Que pares.

\- Párame tú.

Era seco. Y desafiante. Y estaba ahí, sobre su cama, mordisqueándose los labios. Todo era tan sencillo que no pudo evitarlo y se sentó a su lado.

\- Quítate los pantalones.

\- Oh, sí, esto va a ponerse interesante.

\- No seas imbécil, es para que puedas volver a casa con algo limpio por encima. Diez minutos. Como le has dicho a mi madre. Ni uno más.

\- Me bastan.

Ese día le bastaron. Los siguientes, por supuesto, no. Mark se pasaba tanto tiempo dando clases de apoyo de matemáticas que hasta su hermana estaba celosa y se estaba planteando pedir clases también. Eduardo había terminado por rendirse: el chico era imposible y delicioso, no había mucho más que pudiera hacer con él… aparte de rezar para que nadie abriera la puerta cuando estaban en su cuarto. Pensó en quedar en otros sitios con él, pero podría ser todavía peor si alguien los veía, así que cuando quedaban fuera era para cosas inocentes: ir al cine, dar algún paseo, charlar un rato. Para las un poco menos inocentes seguían en su cuarto. Eduardo limitaba el contacto con ropa de por medio, era como si de alguna manera eso lo hiciera menos peor, más apropiado para la edad de Mark, menos retorcido. Mark siempre intentaba saltarse esa regla, claro. Un día hasta le soltó:

\- ¿Sabes que para ser tan judío tienes muchas paranoias de buen chico católico? ¿Es por Brasil?

\- Puede – contestó, dándose cuenta de que nunca había pensado en ello – Puede que sea también porque sigues siendo un puto crío.

\- Tengo ganas de crecer cinco años de golpe para que dejes de decirme eso.

Eduardo también las tenía. Cada día. Cada hora.

 

* * *

 

 ** _I'll be your father, I'll be your mother, I'll be your lover, I'll be yours_**

Eduardo vivió en carne propia eso que aprenden pronto los padres primerizos: que la obsesión por lo que no se puede tener, por lo que te niegan, es algo que lleva encima la especie humana de serie. Y los niños, más. Mark no dejaba de ser como cualquier otro crío caprichoso. Si le hubiera prohibido jugar con alguna pelota de fútbol eso sería lo que más le hubiera apetecido en ese momento. Como lo que hacía era negarse a pasar de los besos y roces, esa era la línea que Mark siempre intentaba sobrepasar.

Cuando Mark se aburría porque no le dejaba ir a más, se dedicaba a trastear por su cuarto. En poco tiempo ya conocía más a Eduardo que su propia familia. Era como si viese qué había detrás de cada poster, de cada foto, como si desmontase los libros de las estanterías para desarmar eso que Eduardo había leído y volverlo a armar en su cerebro para hacerse una idea de él. Todo lo tocaba. Todo lo estudiaba. Todo lo abría para ver cómo funcionaba. Las cosas. Los recuerdos que había detrás de ellas. Si no fuera porque era evidente que acabaría de informático, hubiera pensado en él como ingeniero.

Un día le cogió unos cuantos folios que se había dejado olvidados a la vista sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Qué es esto?

\- Dámelos, es una tontería.

\- Ya, y una mierda. Por eso me los quieres quitar – le contestó, dándole golpecitos con la mano para que le dejase en paz.

\- Mark, eres imposible.

\- Lo sé. Cállate un rato. Siéntate lejos de mí, en esa silla, pervertidor de menores. Déjame leer.

Eduardo se sentó a esperar. Angustiado. Sabía lo que Mark iba a hacer con eso. Lo iba a diseccionar, a separarlo en partes y a decirle después cuáles estaban mal y por qué. Le iba a destrozar.

\- Mark…

\- Que te calles, joder.

No tardó demasiado. Mark leía deprisa. Mark hacía casi todo deprisa.

\- Es...

Eduardo estaba a punto de tener un infarto si Mark no acababa la frase ya.

\- …es un poco oscuro para venir de ti ¿no?

\- Ha sido un error dejarte leerlo. Trae.

\- No, joder, es bueno. Es corto pero es bueno. Tienes un rollo a Stephen King, vecinito. ¿Tienes más?

\- Algunos. Pero no te los voy a dejar. Sólo dices eso para no herirme, para no quedarte sin besuqueos.

\- Menuda gilipollez, Wardito. Sabes que si no me gustara te lo diría. De hecho hasta había pensado decirte que era una mierda, sólo por joderte. Pero sabes que soy sincero.

\- Sí, ya…

\- Sabes que soy un bocazas.

\- Eso seguro.

\- Pues ya está. Me gustaría que me dejaras el resto. Sabes que si no lo haces puedo revolver el cuarto hasta encontrarlos. De hecho sé hasta dónde los puedes tener. Pero me gustaría que me los dieras tú.

Se los dio. Y Mark se pasó el resto de la tarde leyéndolos, sobre la cama, con el mismo ansia con el que le echaba la lengua.

\- ¿Nunca has pensado en publicar algo? – le preguntó cuando acabó el último.

\- No es lo que se espera de mí.

\- No deberías pasarte toda la vida haciendo lo que se espera de ti.

\- Gracias por el consejo, _pai._

\- Ojalá fuera tu maldito padre. Ojalá lo fuera – hubiera resultado hasta cómico oírle diciendo eso con su voz de niño de no ser por lo serio que se ponía – Yo no te trataría como a un puto empleado. Si fuera tu padre probablemente no te pasarías el día haciéndote de menos, tratando de rozar expectativas imposibles que ni siquiera él cumple, teniendo que guardar cosas como éstas en cajas de zapatos.

\- Mi padre me odia.

\- No digas eso. Lo que pasa es que no te conoce. ¿Sabes? La gente se echa a perder si le obligan a seguir el camino de otros. Y si tus padres están tan jodidos que no son capaces de darse cuenta igual soy yo el que te lo tiene que hacer ver.

\- No digas tonterías.

\- Tontería es que vayas a ir a esa universidad a estudiar algo que aunque se te dé bien no va a llenarte.

\- Seguiré en mis ratos libres adivinando el tiempo.

\- Te vas a echar a perder. Esto – dijo agitando los últimos folios – se va a echar a perder. Eres un maldito cobarde. Como conmigo. No sé ni por qué me gustas.

\- Deja de sermonearme, criajo.

\- A veces pienso hasta que te quiero un poco. Y no por las babas. Porque eres lo más parecido a un amigo de verdad que he tenido nunca. Pero otras me dan ganas de mandarte a la mierda.

Y tras eso se levantó de su cama, salió de su cuarto, y de su casa, y le dejó solo con todos aquellos folios por allí tirados. Mark podía ser a veces bastante cruel, como el niño que era.

 

* * *

 

 ** _Remember me, special needs_**

Ese verano pasaron más horas juntos que con cualquier otra persona. Eduardo pensaba en aquellas palabras de Mark sobre que era lo más parecido a un amigo de verdad. Era cierto. Aunque extraño. Con sus amigos nunca se había sobado de esa manera, ni había sentido la necesidad nunca. Mark pensaba en que en breve iban a dejar de verse. Mark se había comprado un módem nuevo, con los pocos ahorros que tenía. Mark le había intentado enseñar, a trancas y a barrancas, a usar el correo electrónico.

\- Me he informado. Tenéis cibertecas. Probablemente también tengáis ordenadores en otras salas. Es un cantazo que nos llamemos o que nos escribamos cartas de las de toda la vida. Así que lo vamos a hacer así, haz el favor de aprender. Hazlo por mí, joder.

A Eduardo se le partía un poco el corazón cuando Mark dejaba de ser imposible para transformarse en eso que tenía ahora delante.

\- En pocos días vas a empezar a conocer a mucha gente. Serán divertidos e inteligentes. Y si no hacemos esto te olvidarás de mí.

\- No creo que vaya a conocer a gente más inteligente que tú, Mark.

\- Puede. Pero serán mayores, estarán más buenos, y te irás de fiesta con ellos. Necesito que me vayas contando las cosas. Yo te contaré las mías, que serán todos los días las mismas. Pero necesito que tú me cuentes todo lo que vives allí. Así que atiende. Oye… si te vuelves hetero también quiero que me lo cuentes.

\- ¿Si me vuelvo hetero?

\- Claro. La gente en la universidad experimenta, Wardo. Lo mismo tú te enrollas con una rubia con una 110 y descubres que hasta te gusta.

\- Eres un idiota.

Mark tenía los ojos un poco encharcados pero Eduardo sabía que no iba a llorar. Nunca le había visto llorar. Era un crío raro hasta para eso. Le revolvió un poco el pelo.

\- No creo que nadie vaya a tener estos rizos.

\- Voy a crecer. Voy a hacerlo todo lo deprisa que pueda. Puede que incluso intente adelantar cursos para ir a buscarte a Harvard antes de lo que toque. Y voy a esperarte. Me gustaría que tú también lo hicieras, pero si no lo haces prefiero que me lo cuentes.

\- Mark…

\- Esto es un asco. Quiero que te quedes aquí, conmigo. Te necesito aquí. Necesito que mandes a tomar por saco esa maldita universidad y te dediques a escribir…

\- Mark, ya lo hemos hablado.

Y así fue como Eduardo Saverin aprendió a utilizar el correo electrónico.

La noche antes de que Eduardo se fuera a Harvard, Mark intentó con todas sus fuerzas que hicieran algo sin ropa, que usaran sus bocas en algún sitio más aparte de en la boca del otro, pero no lo consiguió. Eduardo seguía teniendo muchos remordimientos por todo aquello.

\- Entonces escríbeme cada noche aunque sea para contarme una gilipollez. Dime qué tiempo crees que hará al día siguiente.

Y luego le dijo que no saldría a despedirle, que esa noche no le dijera un _“Adiós”_ , que sólo le dijera un _“Hasta mañana”_ , porque era de la única manera que podría soportarlo. Aún así, a la mañana siguiente cuando le estaban despidiendo algunos amigos y otros vecinos, cuando Randi salió a darle dos besos, Eduardo le vio en la ventana agitando su mano, como un niño, como el chaval que era.

 

* * *

 

 ** _I need you tonight 'cause I'm not sleeping, there's something about you boy that makes me sweat_**

Eduardo le escribía al mediodía porque por la noche cerraban las salas de ordenadores. Le contaba todo lo que había hecho y el tiempo que creía que haría al día siguiente. Era un asco, porque a veces pensaba que hasta a Mark le pasaban cosas más interesantes en su día a día, y además no daba ni una con el parte meteorológico. Mark siempre acababa sus correos con _“Estoy creciendo todo lo deprisa que puedo. Espérame.”_ Pasada una semana también añadió _“Por cada día que falles el tiempo, 10 minutos de lengua hasta con dientes”_ y en cada nuevo correo actualizaba el recuento de los minutos seguido de comentarios obscenos que hacían que Eduardo se pasara las horas de comer primero al teclado y después en los baños. Era, sin duda, la mejor parte del día.

Lo primero que hizo cuando volvió por Navidad, tras saludar rápidamente a toda la familia, fue ir a buscar a Mark. No le había dicho a qué hora estaría allí para darle una sorpresa. La sorpresa fue que le abrió Randi y lo que Randi le dijo.

\- Está por ahí. Han ido a ver no sé qué.

\- ¿Quiénes?

\- Mark y Sean. No le digas que te lo he dicho yo, pero creo que son novios – y le guiñó un ojo.

Eduardo le pidió que le dijera que había vuelto, que tenía unas cosas de matemáticas que darle, y volvió a su casa destrozado. Pasó las tres horas que tardó Mark en llegar pensando en que debería haber gastado sus ahorros para los estudios en irle a ver algún fin de semana que otro, pensando que debería haberse quedado allí a escribir y haber mandado Harvard a tomar por saco, pensando en cómo abrirle la cabeza a ese maldito mentiroso que llevaba más de tres meses diciéndole que le estaba esperando.

Oyó a Mark tocando el timbre, a Mark saludando a su madre, a Mark subiendo precipitadamente por las escaleras, a Mark abriendo su puerta y cerrándola tras él. Sintió a Mark estampándose contra sus labios. Estaba sudoroso.

\- No sabes cómo me he estado matando a pajas – dijo el chaval.

\- Dímelo a mí… - paró para mirarle, y tuvo que preguntarlo - ¿Dónde estabas?

\- Hemos ido a ese descampado de fuera a ver al chico muerto.

\- Al… ¿cómo?

\- Se ha matado un chaval. Sean se lo oyó a unos tíos mayores. Hemos ido con las bicis para estar allí cuando llegara la prensa. Sean dice que nos vamos a hacer famosos, que nos van a sacar en la tele.

\- ¿Qué coños hacéis yendo a ver chicos muertos? ¿Y quién coños es ese Sean, Mark?

\- Un tío, del colegio.

\- Ya. Tu hermana dice que sois novios – dijo, sin poder camuflar su pena y su rabia.

\- Randi es idiota. Sean es hetero. Randi se pensaba que tú eras hetero. Randi no da una… – y le volvió a besar – …como tú, con el tiempo. Me debes más de trece horas de dientes. Creo que me las voy a cobrar seguidas.

\- Mark… ¿te gusta ese chico?

\- Creo que estás notando claramente contra tu muslo quién me gusta.

\- Mark, si alguna vez…

\- Cállate ya, joder – dijo alzándose sobre sus pies y volviéndole a echar la lengua.

Durante cada una de las catorce horas, por el redondeo, de lenguas con dientes que pagó, Eduardo no dejó de pensar en que volvería más a menudo, por aquello en sí y para que ningún otro chico del colegio se cruzara por medio. Durante las que siguieron de regalo llegó hasta plantearse dedicarse a escribir y no volver a Harvard. Durante las insistencias de ir a más de Mark, que él seguía rechazando, pensó en quedarse allí a verle crecer durante un par de años, y entonces follársele con todas sus fuerzas. Pero no se quedó a verle crecer hasta que estuviera listo para que alguien se le follara con cariño. No se dedicó a escribir ni dejó Harvard. Y al final tampoco fue capaz de volver cada fin de semana, o al menos dos al mes, por no tener que darle explicaciones a su padre. Durante cada día de los tres meses siguientes fue consciente de que los correítos a la hora de comer no iban a ser suficientes, pero no fue capaz de hacer nada más.

 

* * *

 

 ** _Protect me from what I want, protège-moi, protège-moi_**

Mark sí estaba en casa la siguiente vez que volvió. Acompañado. Por el tan Sean. Era un poco más alto que Mark, rubio, con el pelo muy rizado y una de esas caras de crío de peli de terror psicológico, de esos niños que sabes que algo andan tramando.

\- Pues no es tan guapo como decías – le oyó decir por detrás al cabronazo ése.

Mark le dio un codazo a Sean y le dijo que ya le vería luego.

Eduardo deseó darle a aquel niñato rubiajo todos los codazos del mundo, con bastante más fuerza. Deseó obligar a Mark a decirle que no le volvería a ver nunca. Deseó borrarle al Sean ése su estúpida sonrisa a base de hostias. Su cerebro no paró de imaginar escenas sangrientas hasta que Mark le volvió a hablar.

\- Vamos a tu casa. A tu cuarto. **YA.**

Cerraron la puerta por la costumbre, aunque en ese momento no había nadie (habían salido a comprar a lo grande para prepararle a Eduardo una barbacoa). Mark le echó sobre la cama y se le puso encima.

\- Esta vez va a haber menos horas obligadas de dientes, vas aprendiendo… pero espero que siga habiendo alguna extra regalada.

Mark le empezó a devorar con su habitual ansia infantil, pero esa vez notó algo diferente. Eduardo le separó un poco.

\- ¿Dónde has aprendido eso?

\- ¿El qué?

\- Besas… distinto.

Mark se echó a reír.

\- Es una tontería, juegos de chavales.

\- ¿Juegos…? ¿Mark?

\- Oh, venga, vale. Te lo cuento para que te calles.

Y Mark le contó que Sean y él habían… bueno, habían estado experimentando un poco.

\- El que era hetero, hay que joderse. ¡Y no me has dicho nada!

\- Es que es hetero, de verdad, Wardo. Además era una sorpresa. Él sabe más de esto. Dijo que hasta te estaría haciendo un favor enseñándome a hacer cosas.

\- Un favor. ¡Será hijo de puta! – le odiaba desde que oyó mencionar su nombre por primera vez, pero nunca le había odiado tanto como en ese momento – Un favor, dice.

\- Wardo, que es una chiquillada, como lo de jugar a la botella. Que no somos novios – y le empezó a desabrochar el cinturón – Ya verás, sé que te va a gustar.

\- Quita. Para. Quita de encima, Mark – dijo empujándole.

Estaba rabioso porque sabía que aquello era algo que tendría que haber visto venir. Y sabía que habría tenido que verlo venir porque era lo natural. Porque lo que no era natural es que un tío que ya estaba en la universidad se estuviera enamorando hasta las trancas de un colegial. Porque ese colegial necesitaba chicos de su edad y no a un ya casi hombre que temía hacerle cosas de más para no pervertirle. Sabía que lo que Mark necesitaba era aprender con gente como aquel niñato rubio al que volvía a querer destrozarle la cara a golpes.

Consiguió sacarse a Mark de encima.

\- Mark, lo dejamos.

\- ¿No estás de humor hoy? Yo estoy que reviento.

\- Mark, lo dejamos de verdad, del todo.

\- ¿Pero qué dices?

\- Esto no está bien. Y está claro que no es lo que tú necesitas.

\- ¿Estás celoso por esa gilipollez?

\- Estoy triste porque no puedo ser lo que tú tendrías que tener ahora.

\- Me basta con lo que eres.

\- No. Y cada vez lo hará menos.

\- Wardo… ¿eres virgen?

\- No – dijo, recordando su primera y única vez.

\- Pues sin problemas entonces. Lo que tenemos que hacer es follar de una vez, sin tanta ropa y tantas paranoias tuyas. Eso sí que es lo que tendría que tener ahora.

\- ¿Pero tú te estás oyendo?

Eduardo se levantó y empezó a andar en círculos por el cuarto. Mark no se movía de la cama. Le volvió a decir que eso se acababa allí y que esa vez iba en serio. Mark no dejaba de intentar cogerle por los pantalones. Sabía que Mark no iba a parar nunca. Así que con todo el dolor de su corazón hizo lo único que se le ocurrió para acabar con aquello.

\- Mark, he conocido a otra persona.

\- Estás mintiendo.

\- No, no te estoy mintiendo. Es un chico de clase.

\- Es mentira. Me lo habrías dicho. Me estás haciendo esto sólo porque se te ha ido la olla con lo de Sean.

\- Vamos en serio. Por eso no he venido en estos meses. Es lo que yo necesito, como tú ahora necesitas otras cosas – vio cómo se le empezaban a encharcar los ojos – Mark: ya no te quiero.

\- Te odio.

Y salió corriendo de aquel cuarto, como el crío que todavía seguía siendo.

 

* * *

 

 ** _This is a song to say goodbye_**

Mark le siguió escribiendo cada día durante un mes más. Le seguía contando cada cosa que hacía, incluso ahora incluía las que hacía con Sean aunque fueran inocentes. Ahora siempre acababa los correos con _“Te sigo esperando aunque no te lo merezcas. Deseo con todo mi cerebro, que es más fuerte que mi corazón, que ese gilipollas te deje y te haga tanto daño como tú me hiciste a mí”_. Al final de todos y cada uno de los correos. Aunque Eduardo no le contestara a ninguno. Y luego paró.

Cuando lo hizo, Eduardo hasta se asustó un poco y llamó a casa para saber si el hijo de los vecinos estaba bien. Su madre le confirmó que sí, sorprendida de que llamara para preguntar ese tipo de cosas. Eduardo lo entendió como que Mark, por fin, había conseguido pasar página. Esperó un par de semanas más y fue entonces él el que le escribió. Le dijo que sentía todo lo que le había dicho, que lo sentía porque sabía que le había herido, pero que había sido lo correcto porque lo que hacían no estaba bien. Le dijo que todo había sido mentira, por supuesto. Que siempre le había querido, que le seguía queriendo, que siempre sería su _menino_ pero que las cosas estaban mejor así, que algún día lo entendería. Recibió una respuesta seca a los pocos minutos cuando todavía no se había marchado del ordenador. _“Tienes razón. Todo está mejor ahora. Estoy con alguien que no me hace daño.”_ Y aunque sabía de verdad que sí, que todo aquello era mejor, que era lo correcto, Eduardo se echó a llorar.

Las siguientes noticias que tuvo de Mark fueron pasado otro mes. Le llegó un correo un poco inquietante que le hizo mover el culo para volver a casa en cerocoma.

 _“Wardo, te necesito. Necesito que vengas.  
Y creo que voy a necesitar dinero.  
Lo mismo esta vez sí que salgo en las noticias.  
P.D. Sean es un gilipollas, nos hemos mandado a la mierda”._

Así que Eduardo regresó en velocidad récord, con los ahorros para los estudios más algo que había empezado a ganar con las predicciones meteorológicas (¿quién le hubiera dicho en su momento que acabaría acertando más de la cuenta y que eso le daría dinero?). Incluso estaba dispuesto a pedirles más a sus padres si era necesario. A la familia de Mark no le sobraba tanto.

Mark, en cuanto le tuvo delante, le contó todo: que lo había dejado con Sean hacía una semana porque seguía siendo más hetero de lo conveniente, con más gente de la conveniente, y que se había colado en un ordenador de la Agencia Nacional de Seguridad.

\- ¿Que has hecho **QUÉ**?

\- Soy un novato de mierda todavía en esto y me han trincado.

\- ¿Pero qué querías hacer? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

\- Porque era difícil. Bueno, seguro que un loquero diría que está relacionado con expresar mi rabia por lo de Sean, o que fue una manifestación de mi subconsciente para hacer algo que llamara tu atención y volver a tenerte aquí. Lo cual, desde luego, ha funcionado.

\- Qué par de hostias te tendría que haber dado tu padre en su momento. Y qué par te tendría que haber dado yo también.

\- Lo único que he hecho mal es dejarme coger. Aprenderé a hacerlo mejor. Por lo menos yo estoy dedicándome a lo que me gusta, no a lo que mi padre quiere.

La cosa no fue a mucho. Mark era demasiado joven, eso jugó a su favor. Se quedó en una multa pequeña. La pagó Eduardo de su bolsillo, con lo del tiempo. Y decidió que ese dinero sí que al final le daba derecho a las dos hostias que Mark se merecía. Le dio un guantazo cuando salieron de pagarla.

\- Y la otra me la guardo para cuando seas más mayor y no me sienta mal por pegar a alguien de no es de mi tamaño.

\- Si llego a saber que con esto volverías a tocarme, lo hago antes – le contestó Mark, con la mejilla todavía roja.

\- Mira que igual no espero a que crezcas.

Eduardo volvió a Harvard. Y Mark le volvió a escribir cada día. Eduardo sólo le contestó al primer correo. Le dijo que aquello no era sano y que volverían a engancharse, que cuando pasara por casa no le iría a ver por más de lo mismo. Y que hiciera el favor de no volverse a colar en ningún sitio, al menos no hasta saber hacerlo bien, porque no le iba a volver a pagar nada. No le contestó más correos pero los leía todos.

Mark ya no terminaba las frases con menciones a esperas, y su estilo se fue volviendo menos personal. Los _mails_ eran como una especie de diario para sí mismo, sólo que además le ponía a él en copia. Eduardo fue aprendiendo a comprender cómo funcionaba Mark a base de leerlos, igual que Mark había hecho tiempo atrás mirando su cuarto y leyendo sus escritos. Le gustaba en lo que el chico se iba convirtiendo, pero nunca le decía nada.

Al curso siguiente Mark se abrió un blog, en _“el sitio del tío ése de Iowa que estudia en Seattle”_ , y le dijo por correo que a partir de entonces contaría su vida allí. Aunque se había vuelto un poco críptico, Eduardo supo leer entre líneas aquella vez en la que hablaba de un chico nuevo, y la siguiente en la que decía que todo había terminado, todas aquellas veces en las que narraba los sitios que _hackeaba_ que, irónicamente, describía con más pasión que a los tíos, y aquella otra en la que había tenido hasta una medio novia durante una semana. Eduardo sólo le dejó un comentario en la primera entrada. Ni siquiera dijo nada en la que contaba que finalmente sí que había adelantado un curso e iría a Harvard él también, antes de lo previsto. Sólo escribió aquella primera vez para decirle que siempre le leería aunque nunca dijese nada.

La única vez que sintió verdadera necesidad de volver a escribirle algo fue aquella noche, aquel viernes, cuando había vuelto a leer al Mark de antes, cuando había vuelto a _“ver”_ al Mark no tan críptico (quizás porque su estado de ánimo estaba en _“drunk”_ ). Tecleó un par de frases y estuvo a punto de enviarlas, pero se dio cuenta de que ya estaba harto de tanto correo electrónico, tantas entradas de blogs y tanta mierda de internet. Y de que no estaba físicamente tan lejos.

 

* * *

 

 ** _Painted sun in abstract, with lights in the sky_**

Oyeron tocar a la puerta.

\- Chris, abre tú – dijo Dustin, vocalizando como podía.

\- No me puedo ni levantar.

\- Joder, ya voy yo – les contestó Mark, que era que el más sobrio seguía.

Cuando abrió la puerta se preguntó si de verdad seguía estando tan sobrio como se creía.

\- Hola _menino_. Has crecido.

Mark era incapaz de decir nada. Ni a él ni a Dustin, que andaba por detrás preguntando a gritos que quién era.

\- Creo que ya no necesitas a nadie que te cuide los viernes por la noche. Pero yo también te sigo echando de menos. Era mejor venir a decírtelo en directo que por correo o en un comentario.

Y como seguía sin saber qué decir, Mark volvió a hacer lo que siempre había hecho de pequeño en esos momentos. Se le echó a los labios. Eduardo le separó un poco y le sonrió.

\- Todavía te sigues teniendo que poner un poco de puntillas.

\- Me temo que eso no va a tener remedio nunca.

Mark se giró para indicarles amablemente a sus compañeros que necesitaba el cuarto, y todo lo demás, para él solo aquella noche.

\- A la puta calle los dos. Yo pago las rondas que sean – dijo, soltándoles unos cuantos billetes.

Dustin y Chris salieron tambaléandose, sin saber muy bien de lo que iba aquello, pero se fueron. Mark cerró la puerta tras ellos.

\- No entrará nadie. Es lo bueno de las que van con llave. Podemos estar sin ropa.

\- Suena a comienzo de un libro.

\- Tú podrías escribirlo.

Eduardo empezó a andar por los cuartos. Echó un par de vistazos rápidos y luego entró, sin dudarlo, en el de Mark. Se sentó en la cama. Y volvió a sonreírle.

\- Así que aquí es donde te la cascas pensando en maduritos.

Mark se sentó a su lado y le dijo:

\- Esta noche pinta soleada.


End file.
